The Champion's Favour
by Babsta
Summary: In a time of myth and a land of legend, a destiny has been forcibly changed. However, can a modern woman can to terms with magic and Knights and over come the challenges put before her? Eventual Arthur/Oc
1. Arrival

A new story! For those who are waiting of "Different Measures" There is an alert on my profile but I'll put it here as well!

**Alert!: **I did write a few chapters of "Different Measures" which were unfortunately deleted when my laptop decided it couldn't deal with the pressure of writing a dissertation and refused to boot. I have struggled to keep the story true to the manga, but don't worry it isn't finished yet. After this chapter (which I'm having to rewrite!) I will sometimes use the manga plot but I shall be exploring the story of Faith and the rest of the Sanzo gang. Many Thanks for being patient.

I have also finished Uni! Hooray and am currently taking a break so should be able to write whilst not working, as I have to pay for a car!

**Disclaimer:** I am not and do not own or an associated with the creators and licensers of BBC's Merlin. I do own a kitten called Merlin, not quite the same thing.

* * *

Run.

Pain.

Breathe!

She struggled, kicking and clawing at the hand dragging her by her hair. The owner of the hand was hidden beneath a dark hooded cloak, offering a contrast to the pale white of the hand.

The young woman continued to struggle, fear and determination dilating her stormy blue pupils.

She did not know her destination but the tunnel she was being forced through was itself, an experience. Instead of a corridor or hallway with four walls and a solid floor, the ground was a kaleidoscope of blues and blacks merging with the nothingness of the walls.

The young woman felt like she had been dragged for hours, questioning the logic behind this supernatural phenomenon. Her predicament had, in reality, lasted a mere forty five minutes and started by the simple words of:

"You will suffice."

It was within those three little words that her destiny was completely rewritten.

The hand tugged again, causing a gasp of pain to escape her lips. A growl of muttering came from under the captor's hood. A blinding light was beginning to grow in front of them with every passing second, dark shapes blurred in the distance.

She resumed her clawing, her nails digging into her captors flesh. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. This was it, she was going to die.

Whilst attempting to dig her heels into the illogical flooring, the young woman had not noticed that she was located within the light until it began to burn her skin. Trying to muffle her scream, the hand that held her lifted her head. She felt her body hit cool solid wood flooring as he threw her to the floor in the room at the end of the portal.

Her hands automatically went to her head as her captor let go. Her vision was blurred, her hearing hazy and she could feel a hot liquid caressing her fingertips as she held her head.

She could hear shouting, but could not distinguish individual words. Breathing harshly she tried to move, attempting to rely on her battered and shaky legs only to be met with silence, as the hooded villain held a jagged dagger against her cheek.

Her eyes travelled up from the weapon, up the captors arm and to his face. His eyes and nose were covered by his hood, but his mouth showed a merciless grin and a row of sharpened teeth. Her hearing was still hazy but her eyesight was getting increasingly sharper. Raising her hand slowly and hopefully keeping eye contact, she thrust the dagger out of the way and head butted him, running past in an attempt to distance herself.

The villain held his head and growled.

The room was filled with men dressed in the armour of knights, who seemed to glisten in the candle light, their swords were raised and one man started to shout. The woman and her assailant were circled in by the medieval warriors. She heard the clang of swords behind her as she ran fled from them, the knight went to part to let her through.

In a moment of bravery or stupidity she refused the chance to escape and ran to the nearest knight and grabbed the sword from his hand, running back into the enclosed space.

The knight tried to grab her and drag her back; however, she had turned away too quickly and was now facing her captor with a raised sword. He grinned as she faced him, injured knights stood behind him, their swords still raised. With the dagger in one hand, the assailant muttered a few dark words producing a blue orb, which he quickly threw at her.

She landed with a thud, the sword clanging on the floor beside her. Every cell in her body was on fire, every breath inflamed her lungs. She could hear screaming but did not realise its origin was her own mouth. One of the knights ventured to aid her but she attempted to move away. The hooded man lit another blue orb and threw it as a warning to the knights. He stepped closer to her writhing body; he held the dagger high as the knights prepared for attack. The young woman felt for the sword beside her, finding the hilt as the dagger readied it fur attack. Pushing her body past exhaustion she lifted the sword and plunged it into the cruel heart of her torturer.

Dropping the dagger, his hands went towards the blade in his chest as she applied more pressure on it. He dropped to his knees, his blood covering his fingers. The pain she felt subsided, her head still throbbed, getting slowly to her feet a hand grabbed her wrist forcing her to drop her now limb grip on the borrowed sword. She turned her head slightly but her eyes never left the dying man. He started to chuckle as he stared at something behind him, she followed his gazed and felt herself jolt. The portal was closing.

A small sob escaped her lips, pulling herself out of the knights grasp, she ran towards the ever smaller portal. Some knights tried to block her from her way home, but in the uproar she managed to dodge them. Her heart was beating loudly, the portal a fingertip away, just a few seconds and she could be home forgetting this bizarre event. Hope filled her as she crashed straight to the portal, only to crash into a giant oak door. She stood confused, her hands holding on to the door.

She had been too late, the portal had closed.

She began to claw at the door, sobs escaping from her throat. She turned looking for the creator of this misery, ignoring that all eyes in the room watched her every move. Seeing his unmoving body, she rushed to him and grabbed the collar of the cloak.

"Send me back."

The body did not respond and was limp in her hands, which only served to upset her more.

"You dragged me here! Send me back! Send me home!"

She felt someone touch her shoulder but shrugged it off as she began to break down.

"I just want to go home."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated but are not necessary.

Thanks for reviews! You are Awesome!

(This was written on my tablet, so I can work on it anywhere!)

(Edit: This has been Beta Read, so hopefully Grammatical and spelling mistakes are to a minimum!)

(P.S. OMG So sorry for all the mistakes hopefully it's been fixed!)


	2. Awakening

Chapter Two! Yay. Also I am actually going to graduate. Although I've been told my script writing is best suited for screenplays. My Scripts are abstract for a reason!

A big thank you to **Frostivy** for being the first reviewer!

Just a quick note, I will use some references during this story from books etc. I shall put any references after the chapter for you to read at your pleasure.

Also I'm setting the story in the 6th Century as was the T.V. Show.

Sorry for the large amounts of dialogue and for any grammatical and spelling errors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin nor the original writings of King Arthur.

* * *

Awakening

She hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until she awoke, refusing to open her eyes and face the possibility that the dull thud in her head was not a hangover and that she was indeed, stuck.

She lay still, trying to keep her breathing calm in an attempt to appear to still be sleeping.

"When is she going to wake up Gaius?"

The young woman stilled, hoping to hear them remove themselves from the room, so she could at least try to get out and find a way home.

"Merlin, Your faith in my abilities is refreshing, but the young lady in question received a rather nasty head wound and we do not know the ordeal she had before she arrived here."

She almost choked upon hearing the mythical name but remained resolved with her quickly thought out plan, deciding that the name Merlin must be a common one in this place.

"I know but the whole kingdom is on about her! The mysterious sorcerer slayer from other world!" The young man took a breath. "You really don't know who he was?"

"No, nor is there any word from the town either. Whoever he was he seemed to want to use the girl as a sacrifice for the destruction of Camelot."

With the word Camelot, her eyes flew open as she sat up, her mouth slightly ajar with shock, her plan was as hastily forgotten as it was created.

Camelot was a land of fairy tale and now she was expected to believe this was where she was imprisoned. She was also quite aware that two pairs of blue eyes were staring at her, they were surrounded by books and vials containing liquids and powders of a variety of colours, she looked from the elderly man, to the young man next him.

The elderly man wore a robe of dark blue with a red tunic underneath, in his hand he held an open book, and a small pair of half-moon spectacles adorned his nose. The beaming young man with prominent high cheek bones wore a cotton blue shirt accompanied by a brown jacket and a red scarf.

No one spoke, her mouth still ajar and the thud had become a throbbing in her head. Her eyes began to widen if she really was in Camelot then that Merlin could intact exist.

"Merlin?"

She looked towards the older gentleman assuming the description from the legends to be true, albeit there was no long white beard. He seemed to realise she was talking to him but it was the young man who answered.

"Do I know you?"

The man answering to Merlin now looked very puzzled, it didn't help that the young woman in surprise burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Merlin and the old man exchanged a look before they realised the laughter had subsided into sobs. The injured woman held her head in her hands.

"This is madness. This can't be happening! Camelot! Merlin!" She gestured to him. "You're just a boy! This is a farce! The all-powerful wizard! Where's the pointy hat!? I refused to believe this is real! It wouldn't bloody surprise me if you started talking about Excalibur and King Arthur!"

"Well I don't know about Excalibur, but there is Prince Arthur, heir to the throne. His father, King Uther rules Camelot." The elderly gentlemen moved closer, picking up a carved cup containing a black liquid.

She flopped back into the makeshift bed, her arm covering her eyes, trying to protect from her now full blown migraine.

"Lord give me strength!" She peaked one eye to the Elder now sitting beside her. "I'm dead aren't I? That's the only logical explanation! I'm dead and in Hell. Or Insane I can't tell the difference anymore."

"I am quite certain you are very much alive and in surprisingly good health, apart from the head wound and bruising on your legs." He lifted her shoulder as a signal to sit up. "Now my dear, drink this it should help with the pain, and then I believe introductions are in order."

Taking the cup she sipped and hoped it wasn't poison, or made of frogs eyes. Holding her nose she swallowed, and was surprised by the floral taste. Merlin moved a stool so he could be a part of the conversation.

"Seeing as you seem to know Merlin, I am Gaius, the Court Physician."

"Emma."

"A pleasure, so Emma," Gaius took at breath as if to weigh up the question he was about to ask. "You seemed to believe Camelot is fictional, why?"

The migraine began to fade, while Emma considered an answer that did not seem like the ranting's of a crazy woman.

"Honestly." She sighed. "All this is known as a fantasy. No one knows where Camelot was. The story has changed that many times over the centuries I don't know which one to follow."

Merlin perked up.

"Centuries?"

"Yeah, I mean it is the year 2013. The time of Camelot is always being debated by scholars."

Emma waited for a response but Gaius and Merlin were trapped in a stunned silence. She began to get even more worried.

"Erm... Guys?" Emma waited for a response but received none. A pit started to form in her stomach.

"This is 2013 right?"

Bile began to rise in Emma's throat. Gaius was the first to break the news.

"I hate to tell you this but it is the year 563."

How Emma never fainted she would never know, she did not realise she was hyperventilating until Merlin gave her a drink. The possibility of time travel was a shock to the trio of different eras, anger bubbled within Emma, and the hope that this realistic dream was a fantasy was extinguished. Lost and trapped, Emma was an emotional wreck.

"You're meant to be a wizard right. You can send me home." She looked Merlin straight in the eye, pleading.

"Magic is illegal in Camelot. I think you've got the wrong Merlin."

Emma fell back in the bed, numb.

"I was always told this place was magical. I suppose that was a lie. But then again there is no magic in my time."

Emma closed her eyes and leant into the pillow feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Leave her to rest, Merlin."

She could smell food that was for certain, and the resounding grumble from her stomach answered its call.

"Hungry?"

Gaius was stood next to an open fireplace stirring a large suspended pot. The room was now dark and lit with candle light, Emma stretched and relaxed.

"Starved." She looked around. "How long have I slept this time?"

"A few hours, that's all."

"Where's Merlin?"

Gaius started to dish up the boiled liquid into three bowls.

"Finishing his duties, he's Arthur's manservant."

Emma tried to move from the bed to sit at the now uncluttered table which had been prepared for the meal but Gaius stopped her.

"You are meant to be resting. Here." Handing her the bowl with a wooden spoon, she sniffed it and eyed it suspiciously.

"This isn't cow tongue or sheep's brains is it?"

"I don't know what they teach you about us in your time but no, it's vegetable soup."

Pleased with his answer, she took the first bite and felt the hot soup caress her throat.

"Sorry Gaius, but all they call this age the Dark Ages because they haven't found much evidence of the type of life here, especially in writings. But I'm pleased your food is normal."

She ate with Gaius discussing the little knowledge she had of the times as well as answering a few questions about the modern day, especially about science and medicines. It wasn't long before they were joined by a very weary Merlin, who didn't stop to breathe whilst eating.

"I still can't believe the Legendary Merlin is a Servant."

"I still can't believe you're from another time. And you've got the wrong Merlin."

"So you keep telling me."

Emma was as close to content as she could be considering the situation, until she realised something, she was not dressed in the clothes she arrived in. Instead she was in a white cotton nightgown, which meant somebody had taken off her clothes.

"Where are my clothes?"

The two men looked at each other embarrassed. Emma's face began to turn red.

"You didn't." She took a breath. "Please tell me you did not..!"

Merlin interrupted her quickly.

"It was Gwen, Lady Morgana's Maid."

"Gwen as in Guinevere? Wait, the legends says she was a Princess!" Emma was being to detest the annoyingly large amount of versions she was attempting to piece together.

"Morgana, Arthur's sister?"

"Morgana, the King's Ward. It seems the authors of the stories of Camelot exaggerated a fair bit."

"You can take it up with them, they will be writing it soon."

Emma began to look around searching for her clothing, although she had been dressed without her permission, she was grateful for clean clothing, in this time she had nothing. No car, no phone, no laptop, nothing. She now did not have the attire she was brought in, Emma's one connection with home. Gaius followed her eyes around the room.

"Your clothing is being inspected by the King and his council. Although, they are quite unusual."

Emma chuckled.

"Gaius, you're wearing a dress. That is unusual."

Ignoring her comment Gaius continued.

"Tomorrow, the King wishes you to answer some questions about the events that led to your arrival." Gaius began to clear away the dishes. "They came to see you earlier. But as the phrase goes, you were sleeping like the dead."

Emma groaned.

"I was lead to believe men of these times did not stare at a sleeping woman. And do I have to?"

"All of us have responsibilities, Emma. Even Merlin."

Merlin pulled a face to show how much he enjoyed his 'responsibilities'.

"Fine, but firstly I need a bath and secondly, where does one go to relieve themselves because I am not sticking my butt out the window."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews give me a warm fuzzy feeling.

(Edit: This has been checked and changed by my lovely Beta Reader! So Grammatical and spelling mistakes should be minimum.)


	3. The Meeting

My thanks again to **Frostivy** for another review! I am going to tie in with episodes from the first series soon but will be in Emma's point of view so some parts of the episodes she would not have seen.

Also, a big thank you to all the people adding this story to their favourites! I must be doing something right!

Just a quick warning any clothing used will be a collection from the 6th to the 14th century's.

Also there is Babsta Fanfic Facebook Page!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin or any right to it. I merely like to expand and explore on it.

* * *

The Meeting

To say that Emma was less than amused was the understatement of the 6th Century. Although pleased she did not have to relieve herself out of a window and she was clean after a cold bath. She did have problem was with her appearance, not that she was vain, but her shins and feet were basically purple with various cuts and grazes and it hurt to walk. Emma was not bothered about that, however, the left side of her face looked like a tie-dye T-shirt with a crude but healing cut above her eyebrow. The fact she was meant to meet a King whilst looking like she had gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson did not improve her mood.

Her hair was a knotted mess even after soaking it and borrowing Merlin's comb, she knew it needed cutting but Emma did not trust anyone with scissors near her head. It had grown to beneath her shoulders and the colour was itself an annoyance, Emma did not know if it was blonde or brown and trying to explain it to others was a nightmare.

Sighing, Emma tried combing it again. Her eyes began to water; Emma's scalp was already scratched to high heaven. Giving up she settled to force it into a braid, and tied it off with a piece of string left on Gaius' work area.

Emma's hair troubles were not the only reason for her bad mood that morning. Merlin had insisted on getting her some clothing, which he accomplished without a hitch, the question of clean underwear was however, not without its problems, but was acquired when Merlin had to embarrassingly ask Gwen for help.

Emma was clean, wearing a makeshift pair of knickers and a tied cloth for her breasts in an attempt of support. The dress which she was wearing comprised of two layers after the underwear. First was the chemise it was nothing special white and made of wool. The next layer comprised of the type of dress called a kirtle, which Emma kept calling the kettle dress much to Merlin's amusement. The kirtle dress was, to put it simply, an A-line gown with long sleeves and without the use of the chemise could have shown an ample cleavage. However, modesty was a wise decision in this time as well as protecting her dignity.

The gown was pale green and paired with some leather boots as that was the only thing they could get to fit Emma's size seven feet. The dress was long enough to cover the boots but as a result Emma had already tripped over it twice just by walking across the room.

Removing herself from in front of the mirror Merlin acquired for her, she sighed.

"Nervous?"

Merlin was sat on a stool waiting for her, Gaius was already with the King relaying all the information Emma had supplied.

"Merlin. I look like an idiot."

He got up and looked at her. Emma faced him.

"Your eye doesn't look that bad. I told you we could have put makeup on it."

"I was on about the clothes Merlin. But thanks really boost my confidence." Trying to tame her fringe Emma started to twist it. "And I told you, if I don't know what's in it, I'm not going to use it. I don't want lead poisoning as well."

She did a twirl and nearly sent herself flying and quickly came to the resolution to burn the death trap of a dress as soon as possible.

"Let's get this over with."

Storming off and trying to not to trip, Emma opened the door to the corridor and had to signal Merlin to lead the way. At the end of the corridor was a spiralling staircase, which was made increasingly difficult to navigate with the dress of death. Finally, reaching the bottom of the dizzying staircase the tall tower of Gaius' opened to the stoned floor courtyard of the legendary castle of Camelot.

Emma was aware that her mouth was open and that Merlin was smiling at her, once again amused. Around them were knights with their chain mail, talking and walking to their destination as well as women, some busy with chores whilst others were dressed in fine silks walking with richly dressed men. They all stared at her as she walked slowly admiring the surprisingly beautiful castle, ignoring the growing redness of her face, Emma held her head high.

The courtyard floor was a grey stone brick, not the pool of mud she which so readily believed this age was filled with. The towering buildings which enclosed the space consisted of white brick, were adorned with carved creatures on its side, others with statues of knights and graceful women carrying shields. Emma was also amazed that the castle had stained glass gothic windows with grey slated pointed roofs, expecting wooden shutters and unsheltered openings.

"We best get going."

Merlin had walked a little in front watching her reaction.

"Sure." Although Emma acknowledged what the young man had said, she moved slowly still in awe. Quickly looking behind her, she saw a pair of knights guarding a large gate just past the main feature of the courtyard, an old weathered bronze statue of a knight astride a bronze horse. Looking back in the direction she was going so as not to trip over she found herself looking at a small but impressive set of white stairs, the staircase to the court of Camelot.

Seeing that Merlin was now the other side of the courtyard and nearing the stairs, Emma tried and other rush to him without landing on her face, the stairs themselves were tricky especially when the dress hit the step before her foot did resulting in her stepping on it. Upon reaching the top and releasing a growl of frustration, Emma grabbed near to the hem and lifted it so it dropped just above her ankles.

"Just screw dignity!"

"You're not doing that in front of the King are you?"

"I'll do whatever's necessary to make sure I don't look like an idiot."

"You're holding up your dress!"

"I told you I wanted a pair of trousers!"

Emma and Merlin continued their bickering, walking down corridors with rich wooden flooring and tapestries and up grand staircases. Soon they were both stood outside a giant set of oak doors, Emma dropped her hem as the two Knights who were on guard glared at her in shock.

Merlin turned to her.

"You ready? Just remember I'll be there with Gaius."

Emma nodded as the doors were opened for them. Behind the grand ancient doors was a large, high veiled room. The floors were of a dark wood and the one wall was lined with high gothic windows. The far wall held depictions of nine ladies in robes, probably of saints or ladies of justice. The ceiling was arched making the room seem even grander, the bottom of the walls were wood panelling whereas the walls above them were elaborate patterns of greens, gold's and whites.

But the main focus of the room was the raised platform holding an impressive throne with red velvet upholstery; however, the owner of it was not upon it but standing before it. On either side of the Grand Royal throne sat two wooden thrones carved with intricate designs, both of which housed their masters. In the wooden throne on the right sat a young woman with jet black raven braided hair, smooth white skin and red lips. She sat in a white dress embroidered with gold thread and geometric patterns accessorised with a necklace of gold.

To the wooden throne on the left sat a young man with golden hair, wearing a red shirt and brown breaches, Emma recognised him as he glared at her by the door, the knight whose sword she took, the knight who tried to hold her back was THE Prince Arthur.

Balls.

Emma gulped as she started a slow pace through the packed throne room, knights and courtiers stood in rows, staring at Emma as she passed. The occupant of the middle throne was stood, commanding respect with his presence; he wore dark clothing and a sword, sheathed by his side. He wore a silver pendant with a matching circlet, he was King Uther, the master of this interview.

Keeping her head held high as Merlin lead her to the King, Emma kept her steps small as a precaution against falling flat on her face and tried to keep her face from turning red because of the unwanted stares.

Merlin halted and bowed to the King, Emma quickly followed and bowed as well, only to realise a few seconds later that she should have curtsied and started to mentally curse herself. Gaius stepped forward, grabbing Emma's attention, he bowed as Uther began to speak.

"I have been told the information you have given Gaius. We are expected to believe you come from the year 2013"

Emma kept her chin up. Gaius gave a small smile with Merlin standing beside him.

"Yes, Sir."

"If this is true, then tell us how you got here."

She took a breath, well aware that this man probably thought she was crazy.

"Well Sir, I was in the garden reading, well the garden has a back gate which leads on to where we keep the rubbish. Well I started to fall asleep as it was quite warm and the next thing I remember was pain and the words 'You will suffice'. Then I was being dragged through this strange tunnel, I don't know where it came from but he wouldn't let me go I tried kicking and clawing and the next thing I know my head is being cracked open on your floor."

"And you have never seen this Sorcerer before?"

"No Sir, in my time magic is make-believe or a trick and illusions."

Uther's nostrils started to flare.

"Is what this girl said true Gaius?"

Emma had to stop her lip from curling in frustration; she had told him what had happened and yet he has to get validation, hadn't the fact she had struggled for her life been enough?

"I believe it is, Sire. Emma here is still trying to adjust to the situation she is in and has been most helpful with our inquiries. Her wounds also correspond with her story."

Gaius watched the King to judge his emotion.

"Did the sorcerer say anything else to you?

"No Sir, Only what was said when I got here."

Uther sat in his throne, weighing up what he had been told.

"Why would a sorcerer bring a girl from the future?"

Emma's bad mood began to grow, was she meant to be psychic? And what was this guy's deal with women?

She wished this man would also learn some manners, she wasn't a girl, she was a young woman of twenty years old. Then more questions about our present day, about weapons and military, magic and folklore, politics and foreign relations. Emma explained some of what she knew, her feet and head aching. When they brought her clothes out as evidence she could have punched him.

"Do women in your time insist on dressing like men?"

Emma was pretty sure her eyebrow just twitched, she began to glare.

"I believe, Sir, if you look on the label inside it will clearly say women's."

He didn't seem impressed by this answer.

She could hear the whispers of the people behind her, watching. Uther appeared to be lost in thought and Emma wanted to sit down badly, she was even considering just sitting on the floor.

"In your time where do you live?"

Emma jumped for it was not Uther who had asked that but the young woman beside him.

"Morgana!"

Uther was the interrogator and didn't like the fact that Morgana had questions of her own.

"I live in the city of Lichfield." Emma sighed. "Or did anyway."

"As in the city in the Kingdom of Mercia?"

"The Kingdom of Mercia hasn't existed for over a thousand years, ever since the-"

Emma stopped herself, how much had she changed with her presence, with the little that she told them. Would there even be a home for her to return to?

"Ever since, what?" Uther had given his demand; however, Emma did not have an answer. She looked to Gaius for help. If she denied him, would she be tortured? Killed? Burnt Alive?

She hadn't realised that she was biting her lip. Gaius started to speak as Uther's head began to grow red.

"There is the possibility Sire, that their may be consequences to the information that has be supplied."

Uther looked annoyed but seemed to accept the answer from the old physician. Emma sighed in relief.

"Gaius, have you gathered any information about the sorcerer?"

"Nothing about the sorcerer, Sire. But about the cloak he was wearing."

"I saw nothing special about this cloak, Gaius."

"It is meant to be perceived that way; I believe it was one of the mythical cloaks from the sect of Umbra."

Uther took a breath, Emma stood there, not knowing what to do. She couldn't just try and sneak away but she didn't know the Umbra guys, Emma just got chosen because of seriously bad luck.

"I have never heard of this Sect before."

"To my knowledge they were forced into hiding many years ago. They used magic to try to understand and control time, their cloaks were said to have hidden portals within their sleeves."

Emma almost made a noise of disbelief, but managed to keep quiet. So the guy who had kidnapped her supposedly had portal sleeves, if that was the case, why didn't he just portal himself away when she attacked him?

"And their motives for bringing the girl?"

Emma looked to and mouthed the words 'What are they on about' Merlin shook his head. He didn't know either, when Emma turned her head back; Arthur made a silent warning to both of them.

"I do not know."

"And these Sorcerers are threatening my kingdom."

Uther turned to Arthur.

"I am placing the girl in your care until I decide what to do with her."

"Yes Father."

Oh this wasn't good.

* * *

Sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Also sorry about the wait! It was mainly down to research!

References:

For the clothing I used:[link]  /

For the exterior of the castle I used pictures from [link] .com

Many thanks for reading!

(Edit: This has been Beta Read, spelling and grammatical mistakes should be at a minimum.)


	4. Protective Imprisonment

Argh the links from the last chapter didn't work! Sorry Guys! Right the clothing data was from the Rosalie Gilbert page and the reference pictures for the castle from the Merlin Wiki!

Also I forgot to mention why I chose Lichfield. Well I don't live there but have grown up quite close to it (About 8 miles away in the countryside) and do know it existed in this period. But I also have a book about the Legend of King Arthur which states he fought a battle there! Therefore I could kill two birds with one stone.

Also big thanks to all those who keep following and adding this to your favourites! And a big thank you to **Frostivy,** **AryaBloodLust, Mad Furry Cheshire Cat and LillyRoseanne **for the reviews! And Cheshire Cat, Good luck with your own Merlin Fic!

There is a Special chapter of this in honour of the New Prince George of Cambridge's birth! (In a separate story as not to confuse both you and me.)

For the Disclaimer please see the first chapter.

* * *

Protective Imprisonment

Emma was increasingly reminded that Prince Arthur, Heir to the throne of Camelot, was indeed an idiot.

After she had been forced into Arthur's 'Protection' Emma had been paraded to one of the many guest rooms and told it was hers and she wasn't allowed to leave it, unless Arthur said so.

Not only had this earned a rather large amount of very unladylike words to fly at Arthur, it also meant she was imprisoned for her safety. Or that was what she was meant to believe anyway.

Arthur the ever annoying idiot, had not factored in two reasons why her imprisonment was a stupid idea. Firstly, Emma was from the twenty-first Century, where treating women as second best would only have served to harm him more, and secondly, she was not the type of girl to be treated as a damsel in distress in any century.

Although she was grateful for the room, the clothes (castoffs from Gwen) and food (of which the origins had been interrogated fiercely). Emma refused to be cooped up in her room any longer and two weeks had already been torture.

Hence why she had decided to leave the room without permission. The reason it had taken her over an hour and a half to sneak from her room to try and find Gaius' chambers, the one place here she was truly familiar with and knew there would be a friendly face, Was because Emma had no idea as to the layout of the castle. She had little sense of direction at the best of times and this was even worse, as she had lost valuable time.

Eventually finding herself near the door to the courtyard, Emma now faced a new obstacle, getting across it without being seen and recognised.

She couldn't try and sneak from statue to statue, it would attract too much attention and she couldn't exactly waltz through as there were Knights and guards patrolling and procrastinating.

Emma was so engrossed with forming a plan that she was unaware of a figure standing behind her. He reached out to touch her shoulder to get her attention, only to be punched in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Emma lowered her fist, realising who it was. She could have hugged him if she wasn't annoyed with him. She went to shout at him but stopped herself, settling with a loud whisper.

"Merlin!"

Emma held onto her heart.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"What are you doing outside your room?"

"Going fishing!" She bit sarcastically. "What does it bloody look like?!"

"And what are you doing now?"

"Trying to get across the courtyard."

"Why?"

"To visit Gaius! Visit you! To get anywhere else apart from that room!"

Pausing for a moment, Merlin peered out at the courtyard, he stared at something for a moment before a huge clang resounded around the large space and the area's occupants went to investigate.

"Quickly!"

Grabbing Emma's wrist they ran as quickly and quietly as they could to the other side, as the Knights and guards were busy with a now broken cart and the escape of poultry.

They both flew up the winding staircase, bursting into Gaius' chambers, consequently scaring the old man. Beaming with adrenaline, Emma skipped over and embraced Gaius.

"Emma, you are meant to be in your room."

"So everyone keeps telling me!"

"It is for your protection."

"From what Gaius? No one has seen anything of this damned sect, they're just keeping me in that stupid room just so they don't have to deal with. That stupid King of yours still doesn't know what to do with me!"

"This is a strange situation for all."

"Yeah, well I didn't agree to be bored to death. Nothing has happened so I'm being tortured for it."

"But it could happen."

Emma flopped into one of the chairs near the where Gaius was working, Merlin had sat in the other one as soon as they had sprung in.

"Let them. Do you know what it is like to stare at the same four walls doing nothing at all and I mean nothing! I'm from a time where women lead their own lives and I travel over a thousand years into the past, and instead of learning and exploring, I get to be busy all day sat on my butt! And how does the bloody idiot Prince help? By telling me to do embroidery!"

Merlin smirked as she mildly insulted Arthur, Gaius was less than amused and simply frowned.

"Shouldn't you be with Arthur, Merlin?"

"So you escaped as well?"

Both Merlin and Emma chuckled, until Merlin's face became serious.

"You know Arthur is only trying to help you, he won't be happy."

Wow, guilt trip much Merlin?

"We both know he doesn't like me Merlin, I'm a woman who fights and has been taught that we are equal to men. He's threatened by that as well as the fact I took his sword to save my life which showed him up in front of his friends!"

"He just doesn't understand you."

Emma was very tempted to roll her eyes.

"No man can ever understand a woman, not matter what the era."

Gaius threw something into a boiling pot, the old physician had served the Royal family for years and knew that some actions were not as they seemed.

"He's under a lot of pressure, not only from the Kingdom and from the King."

"Gaius, just because he has problems doesn't mean he can take it out on me. Lord knows I've got a few problems of my own I-"

Emma stopped herself; if she dwelt on her own problems she would only upset herself. She had already spent some of the past fortnight trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

But she was a woman of the twenty-first century, the small amount of knowledge she had of this century and the legend she had been forced into might be the key to her survival.

The door banged open, snapping Emma out of her thoughts, in an instant Merlin was on his feet standing near Gaius. Both men were standing directly in front of the chair, intentionally blocking Arthur's view of Emma, seeing this as an opportunity she slid as quietly as she could under the table. Peering between some of the piles of books littered on the floor she saw her idiotic captor Prince Arthur, the sleeves of his red shirt were rolled up and his grip held his steel sword.

Yeah he wasn't happy.

"Where is she?"

Gaius and Merlin shared a look.

"Where is who?

"Merlin, don't be an idiot. Emma. She's not in her room and was last seen heading in this direction."

Whilst half listening to their conversation Emma had realised something, she had nowhere else to go from under the table. Mentally cursing herself, she tried to calm her breathing, she was in a whole lot of trouble and the sight of Arthur's sword confirmed it.

Arthur began to wonder around the room, bickering with Merlin who would not allow Arthur to see the chair he protected.

"Move!"

The young warlock hesitated but did as was ordered, only to be pleasantly surprised, Emma had conveniently 'disappeared'. Unfortunately that pleasant feeling didn't last long, as Emma was still not use to the clothing of the period and had not taken into account the length of her skirt, a part of which was sticking out from under the table.

Surprised that she hadn't noticed him, Arthur bent down, seeing her attention diverted between Gaius' literature and obviously searching for him. Taking advantage of the fact that she was Emma was distracted, he grabbed her ankle to drag her out, only to earn a gasp. Unfortunately Emma's instincts decided to kick in, literally. Her free foot automatically sent a sharp reaction straight to Arthurs shin.

Emma looked puzzled for a moment, quickly followed by the shocked expression. That's twice now that someone had snuck up on her that day!

"Erm…. Sorry?"

Arthur rubbed the affected area and quickly grabbed the assailant's ankle and dragged her from under the table.

"What part of stay in your room did you not understand?!"

"I've been abandoned in there for two weeks; there has been no sighting, no news and no information. So I thought it wouldn't do any harm."

"You were given an order, you are expected to follow them."

"I will follow orders when I agree with them. I will not be locked behind a door and forgotten about!"

Both Emma and Arthur stood, theirs head held high, both stubbornly believing they were individually correct.

"Sire, due to the amount of time in confinement, it would beneficial to Emma's health to go outside if only for a short period."

Arthur went to object but was stopped as Gaius continued.

"However, due to the circumstances of Emma's arrival, I believe that it would be best that some protection be given."

The young Prince paused thinking through Gaius' proposal, Emma hopeful face staring at him.

"Fine. Just for today and you do exactly what I say, understand?"

Emma burst into a full blow grin and forced him into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Arthur stood arms by his side. His sword still in his hand, unsure on how to react, women of his era didn't usually show displays of gratitude like this.

Realising what she was doing she let go.

"Come on then!"

She was ready to spring out of the door, freedom was screaming and she wanted to heed its call.

Sheathing his sword in his belt and sighing, Arthur made his way out of the room, Emma eagerly skipping behind him. Merlin and Gaius smiled at each other, quickly interrupted by Arthur's impatient summoning of his servant.

With every step her excitement grew.

"Where are we going?"

"To patrol the market."

The poor man then had to be subjected to a dubious amount of questions until they reached the gates of the citadel where the sight of the town had finally silenced her.

Beyond the gate the streets when not paved with stone, but a solid dirt track framed either side with towering wooden structures. The town seemed to go on for miles, imposing structures littered over the landscape, whilst the inhabitants filled the labyrinthine passages below. Emma's ears had to attune to the noises of merchants shouting, the large crowds perusing various wares, travellers hailing each other and the clang of the church bells.

Noticing that Arthur was waiting for her she jogged towards him and grinned, he didn't return it and simply focused on the task at hand. Merlin joined her, enjoying Emma's surprise and questioning as they wondered through the variety of people, some of whom bowed in respect to their Prince. Unfortunately the ones who were not paying their homage to the Royal figure were too busy staring at the strange, excitable young woman behind.

Arthur signalled them to walk faster, as the street had widened into a crossroads, the citizens used this to their advantage and used the space as a market. Emma's nose was invaded with a colourful array of scents from some of the wares being sold, meats and fish to the tanned leather and the smelting iron as well as some more questionable smells.

"Right, stick close to me and if there's any trouble, Merlin take Emma back to the castle. Understand?"

They both nodded before Emma basically dragged the two men from stall to stall. Forgetting about the problems she was currently stuck with, Emma was, for the first time since arriving her, enjoying herself. Whereas Arthur tried to juggle patrolling and protecting, the young woman was making it extremely difficult.

After spending the afternoon outside, Arthur ordered their return to the castle. Emma bantered along with them, relishing in her brief freedom. Without warning, she began to feel like someone was watching her, she tried to shrug it off, telling herself it was due to the fact she was tired. But every time she attempted to ignore it the feeling grew stronger. Listening to her instincts she peered into the thinning crowds of people, unable to see the perpetrator of this feeling Emma glanced behind her. Standing in one of the doorways, his eyes covered, his body wrapped in a dark cloak, was one of them, one of the Sect.

Emma froze in fear, her eyes wide, unable to protect herself in a public place without harming anyone, she did something that surprised her.

She called out to Arthur.

Hearing the distress in her voice, the two males turned.

"Merlin, take her to the castle now!"

* * *

Many thanks for reading!

And a big thank you to my beta reader!


	5. Infiltration

Wow! Thank you for the response to the last chapter!

A big thank you to my reviewers **CodenameWavecrest, Mad Furry Cheshire Cat **and even the two **Guests!**

Although I have my Beta's, if you see a mistake don't be afraid to tell me! I don't want you, the readers, to be peeved due to spelling and grammatical mistakes!

Also, another thank you to Mad Furry Cheshire Cat, for suffering me and my ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BBC Merlin.

* * *

Infiltration

Emma had been pacing in her room for well over two hours, pausing every so often at the door.

After she was forced to return, Merlin had gone to notify the knights and Gaius of what happened in the market, leaving Emma anxious, afraid and alone.

She hoped that Merlin or even Arthur would burst through the door and laugh at her, saying that her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. But Emma's thoughts kept diving into dark depths, questions she dreaded the answers to. What if she had sent the yet to be King to his doom? Had she sent her first friend, the supposed wizard of legend to be butchered?

Emma felt vulnerable; she had no weapon, no skill with said weapon, and once again found herself quite alone. The anxious young woman rushed to the door, resolving herself to be useful in this plight and not a hindrance to those trying to aid her. Swinging the wooden connective with force, Emma pushed herself into the corridor, inadvertently colliding with the figure who was about to enter. Instinctively shutting her eyes and feeling gravity drag her towards the ground, Emma felt her body automatically brace itself for impact. Before she could hit the floor and without warning, Emma was dragged back to her feet by whomever she had collided with.

Snapping her eyes open, Emma came face to face with Arthur. Wearing a displeased expression as he removed his hands from her arms, he had clearly been the unfortunate victim of Emma's rashness. Either side of him, two onlookers, both Knights of Camelot, looked on with amusement.

"Arthur! You're alright?!" She could have hugged him in relief, but had already embarrassed herself enough for one day. "What happened? Did you get him? Is it over? Is he dead?"

Arthur gave a signal to the two Knights; they both moved to either side of the door and assumed guard positions. Emma's eyes widened in worry, and she looked to Arthur for answers. Instead of doing as her gaze clearly suggested he lead her back into her room. Sitting herself on one of the chairs in her room, Emma felt bile rise in her throat as the lack of answers made her start to panic.

"What's going on?"

Arthur ignored her and began to search the room before bolting the windows, he even checked under the bed.

"Arthur, you're scaring me. What is wrong? Is Merlin ok?"

"Merlin's fine. He is currently helping Gaius, to try and find a weakness of this guy." He replied, clearly tailoring his answers to avoid giving her too much information.

Emma felt her temper rising with her fear, standing herself in front of the Prince, she forced eye contact.

"What aren't you telling me?"

He looked uncomfortable at the prospect of answering but the look in his eyes betrayed his need to be honest with her. She raised her eyebrows in encouragement.

"He got away, disappeared. They're patrolling the lower town but…"

"But the chances of them finding him are, to put it bluntly, crap." She interjected, he gave her look that said he wasn't finished and she stilled her tongue.

"Guards will be posted outside your door, and you will be checked on every hour. And you do not leave this room, understand?"

Emma felt herself sighing.

"As much as I love being a prisoner and I'm grateful to you for trying to keep me alive, but these guys can create portals through time. Have you even considered that they can probably do it to different places as well? They're probably already in the castle! They could come straight in here without need to pass any guards!"

Arthur didn't reply, instead he gave Emma a look that told her he thought she was being ridiculous and walked out the room, locking the door behind him.

Emma felt her mouth drop; the person meant to be protecting her had trapped her, alone in her room, without any form of defence.

True to Arthur's word someone checked on her every hour, she tried to plead for information or a weapon but she was denied either. This routine lasted a few hours until darkness fell and Emma was still on edge. She hadn't seen Merlin or Arthur in hours and the castle was strangely quiet. Emma found herself bored and worried for most of the afternoon; her day of freedom had turned into a disaster. She ate little when a servant had provided her with her dinner, and after many hours of waiting, Emma had changed into her nightgown but she was far too worried to even attempt to sleep. Sliding herself from her bed, Emma walked and knocked on the door.

"What is it?"

The door remained locked, one of the knights on duty had answered.

"I was wondering if anything had happened."

"There's been no word; I think it would be best if you got some sleep."

At this point Emma could have been very sarcastic and she was very tempted but decided the poor guys out there were probably as tense as she was, if not a little bored.

Following their advice, Emma lay between the sheets and simply stared at the canopy of her bed.

Emma jolted awake, surprised at herself for falling asleep.

She lay there in the darkness, eyelids drooping with tiredness as her brain fought against it, warning her that something was dangerously wrong.

Succumbing to her drowsiness, Emma rolled onto her side to return to her dreams. Her hearing became sharp, her exhausted brain tried to process the noises outside, but it came to a frightening conclusion that it was quiet, too quiet.

Emma's instincts began to scream at her and the mists of sleep cleared, slowly, from her mind. Her eyes flew open and took a few moments to focus upon a dagger raised above her body.

Screaming in both horror and shock at the cloaked figure at her side, she kicked her feet out to propel herself backwards over the bed.

The figure was undeterred by this action and moved with such easiness and grace, Emma could have believed he was floating was he not trying to kill her.

Attempting to get on her feet, she headed for the only exit in the room, the door. Emma crashed into it banging on the wood on the door hoping the guards would open the door and save. As her hopes of rescue being were dashed, Emma tried desperately to open the door, praying that a higher power would hear her, forgetting the fact that Arthur had ordered the door locked, leading her to be locked in with her attacker. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Emma pushed away from the door narrowly avoiding the dagger that swung by her ear.

In her hopelessness and in vain, Emma attempted to harm her assailant by throwing a chair at him, only for it to miss him completely. Looking around she tried to find a weapon to aid her in her defence, she kept backing away until her back collided with something hard. Emma gasped and turned quickly, finding herself facing the corner of the room.

Mentally cursing her luck, Emma turned back to her attacker, screaming a variety of threats, she watched as a murderous grin appeared on his face.

Would she really be the instrument of Camelot's demise?

She did not understand why they had to kill her and how her death would accomplish anything, but she was not going to let herself be killed. Watching as the dagger was raised again, Emma resolved herself to fight, even if it was with her bare fists. Saying her goodbyes in her head, she readied her stance and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Emma's attention was completely focused on her plan that she did not realise the door had been blow from its hinges. Emma wrapped her hand into a fist as the dagger aimed for her throat, trying to put as much power as she could, maybe just maybe she could get the dagger away from him.

Emma saw the grin widen as she tried to grab his wrist, it then changed suddenly to look of grimace and then to heart-wrenching pain. Emma stumbled back in shock, what had happened?

She became more confused as her nose was assaulted by the smell of burning; Emma looked up only to see Merlin with his arm out stretched.

"Merlin!"

Emma ran to him, pushing the suffering assailant away.

"Are you alright?"

Emma paused, apart from psychological trauma and now probably suffering from a fear of sleep she was physically fine.

She turned to look at the now screaming cloaked man and almost screamed herself, the man sent to kill her was on fire. His flesh was cracking and boiling under the heat.

"How the-?"

Emma and Merlin stopped to watch the torment of this man, through his pain he was committed to seeing his goal completed. Struggling with his burning flesh, he ran towards the two young people. Emma backed away whereas Merlin stood and raised his arm again.

Emma rushed forward to try and pull him back, grabbing the arm nearest to her, he did not move, instead he began to speak in a strange language.

With a powerful but invisible force, the burning man was thrown through the glass of one of the windows, plummeting towards a merciful death.

Emma stood in shock as Merlin started to try and explained what happened. Picking up the thrown chair she collapsed into it, attempting to understand the supernatural phenomena her friend had performed.

As Merlin continued to mumble through excuses, Emma looked on him with disbelief.

"When I first got here I asked you about magic," Merlin began to interject but Emma raised her hand. "And you told me that it wasn't true and now after this, you expect me to believe-"

She took a breath, trying to piece together her thoughts as she began to go into shock after the night's events.

"You're a wizard, Merlin."

* * *

Thank you for reading! And a big thank you to my Beta's in this chapter! I did struggle with the wording!

Reviews are appeciated!


	6. Bewildered Disclosure

Thanks again for all those favouriting and following this story and a thanks to all those who keeping reading, I hope you are all enjoying it!

Now to the reviewers! I love reading reviews! So a big thank you for taking the time to review to **Danda225**, **Frostivy**, **Mad Furry Cheshire Cat **and **CodenameWavecrest.**

Also **CodenameWavecrest**, don't worry this is still an EmmaxArthur story I needed Merlin to save for the plot, and you are a great help don't worry! Questions about the story can only help to create more depth to it!

And Thanks to my Beta's! Find a grammatical or spelling mistake we've missed? Let us know!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BBC Merlin nor the many versions of the legends, only this one :P

* * *

Bewildered Disclosure

Merlin stood trying to process what Emma had just said, whilst Emma sat unmoving, still trying to process the words that came out of her mouth. Merlin watched as her face turned paler and her expression turned quizzical until Emma burst into uncontrollable laughter.

She had surprised herself with her mixed bag of emotions; Emma's brain had allowed her to believe she was handling the night's events better to what she really was and it wasn't long before the laughter became tears.

"I was almost killed!"

Merlin knelt to Emma's level.

"I was almost killed and you, you saved me!" Emma forced him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She let him go, he smiled and Emma through her tears tried to smile back.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Merlin looked her directly in the eye; Emma looked back attempting to show honesty in her eyes.

"Of course I promise!"

Merlin's face lit up with a full blown grin; finally there was someone other than Gaius he could talk to about magic without fear of his death.

"You know you're acting just like we first met, laughing and crying within a few minutes of each other."

Emma blanched as she recalled her first time meeting Merlin and Gaius.

"It seems so long ago now. So you're a wizard?"

"I've been called a sorcerer or a warlock but never a wizard."

"Really? Everyone calls it you back home!"

"What is a wizard?"

"A guy who uses magic and spells, like Harry Potter!"

"Harry who?"

"Don't worry, it's a 'my time' thing."

Merlin laughed whilst Emma seemed to become lost in thought. He looked at her face again and grinned.

"You're looking better now."

Emma snapped her head to him in confusion.

"You're not as pale anymore."

She felt the small smile return, her tears had stopped, realising Merlin had been trying to stop her going into full nervous breakdown.

Emma's brain was still processing the early morning events in her mind when it stumbled on to one thought.

"Wait, you're 'The' Merlin, right?"

Merlin hesitated, distrusting the sudden change in distressed young woman.

"I suppose."

"Then you are this all powerful being right? So you can just whip open a portal and send me home!"

The young warlock stood and took a few steps; Emma was quick to follow him on her shaky legs.

"Merlin?"

"I'm sorry Em, I really am but I-"

"Don't." Emma's voice began to break again, tears pricking her eyes. Her new found hope was already being destroyed.

"Please Merlin, Don't leave me here, not when you can do something!"

She was desperate, clinging to the smallest chance to return home. Merlin opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by Arthur storming in, eyes ablaze with his sword poised to attack.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin jumped at the screaming of his name, but his gaze quickly snapped back to Emma and began to get seriously worried that his secret would get out.

Emma just stood, attempting to stop the now uncontrollable shaking of her legs and hands; her heart felt heavy and the tears kept flowing. She almost laughed at herself for letting Arthur see her like this.

Arthur moved forward to the crying woman looking at the state of the room, the muscles in his arms tensed as he gripped the hilt of his sword. Scouting the room for the enemy Arthur aided to the poor furniture's destruction.

"If you're looking for my attacker he went splat out the window, no thanks to you." Emma's voice was laced with venom. Avoiding the glass on the floor, Arthur peered his head to view the darkness outside viewing the bloodied pulp of his target on the ground far below.

"What happened?" Arthur looked to Merlin for answers, only to be answered by Emma.

"You locked me in a room with a psycho, that's what!"

Emma rounded on him.

"What did you think? Oh, it's only her; it'll get rid of you having to 'protect' me! Honestly, even the guards you sent did nothing to help! If it wasn't for Merlin, Camelot could have been destroyed due to me being sacrificed!"

Arthur sheathed his sword and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You weren't the only one to be attacked tonight! I have a duty to the people and Camelot and those knights on guard were hurt in an attack defending you so consider that they almost died for you."

Emma stood there humiliated. Could this night become any worse? She stormed off to the other side of the room and sat on the bed and turned her back on the Prince.

"What. Happened?" Arthur's attention focused solely on Merlin.

"Well the alarm bells were ringing and the Knights were running everywhere. I ran here and the door was blown off. So I threw my torch at him and he caught fire just as he was about to stab Emma and ran out the window."

"You know Merlin, you surprise me."

"Me, Sire? I'm an open book."

"You're too stupid not to be."

Merlin and Arthur kept bantering while Emma felt the adrenaline leaving her system; she was now visibly shaking.

Emma began to breathe deeply in an attempt to stop the fear and shock creeping back in. She kept imaging what could have happened to her, envisioning a conclusion without Merlin's rescue but a dagger in her chest.

Emma had been too busy overthinking her traumatic experience to realise Arthur had been calling her name the past few minutes. Believing her to be ignoring him on purpose, the young Royal walked up behind her and called her name again. Instead of receiving a reaction he received nothing, not even a glance. Arthur thrust his hand out to grab Emma and force her to acknowledge him but stopped before her could touch her, realising that the young woman before him was sobbing. Feeling some empathy for the vulnerable woman, Arthur moved around to face her, her tear-rimmed eyes stared at him, her chest heaving as she tried to stop the sobbing from escaping.

To Emma's surprise, he held his hand out to her. Hesitating to comply with his unspoken request, she gingerly placed her hand in Arthur's, who gently helped her off the bed. She went to question his current actions and his sudden change in behaviour towards her when the young Prince decided to use her confusion to his advantage.

Using the grip he had on her hand, Arthur pulled her towards him, using the momentum to force Emma over his shoulder. She gasped in surprise, feeling stupid in falling for his gentleman-like manner and even more humiliated that her arse was stuck in the air, with Arthur's arm wrapped at the top of her legs.

"Arthur! Put me down!"

Emma's voice came out as a screech, signalling Merlin. The two men rushed through the labyrinth of corridors, surrounded by the screams and protesting. Arthur was also barrelled with kicks and punches but he still wouldn't put her down. Soon the corridors and stairwells were silent, broken only by footsteps, Emma had given up fighting and lay limp over Arthur's shoulder. When they finally reached the courtyard Emma was surprised to see the amount of injured Knights being attended to; if it wasn't for their injuries she wouldn't have known the extent of the attack on the citadel.

It didn't take long for their destination to become apparent to her, following the familiar spiral staircase she and Merlin had raced up scarcely fourteen hours before. Arthur was taking her to Gaius. Realising this, Emma redoubled her efforts to feel the floor beneath her feet, but it was too late to preserve her dignity in front of the old physician as Merlin had opened the door for them. Gaius was too busy tending to a gash on a knight's sword arm to notice the hostage on Arthur's shoulder.

"Gaius, make sure she's alright, I have to report to the King."

Instead of placing Emma down gently onto a chair, he nudged her from his shoulder causing her to slam on the wooden floor.

"What was that for?!"

"You're heavier than you look."

"You say that again!"

Before Emma could stand and throw stuff at him, Arthur left the room and continued with his duty to Camelot, leaving Merlin, Gaius and the Knight to deal with the red faced woman.

While Gaius finished up with the injured men sent to him, Emma sat watching in a chair whilst Merlin attempted to aid his guardian. Soon sounds of daily life echoed outside with the dawn chorus. Emma felt like death warmed up and really wanted to sleep. Gaius seemed to have an inexhaustible amount of energy for a man his age and was checking Emma over whilst Merlin relayed the earlier events. When Gaius heard that Emma knew as Merlin's powers he immediately became distressed.

"Merlin, no one is meant to know."

"I could just let her be killed."

"Gaius I know you want to protect Merlin, but I swear on my life I won't tell anyone, he's my friend."

Although Gaius didn't seem pleased with this response, he accepted it sceptically and continued with the task at hand. Merlin did not mention Emma's request of using magic to send her home and his refusal. Unfortunately Gaius had noticed that Merlin had kept his distance from the young woman. Before he could ask any questions Arthur walked into the room, straight to Emma; she stood to meet him distrusting his movements after he tricked her earlier that morning.

"I have spoken to the King; you are to be the King's Ward with the Lady Morgana."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	7. Strings of Tension

Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Big thanks to those who are following, favouriting and reviewing! As well as those reading and enjoying the story!

Thank you to **Danda225** for pointing out an error! I did go back and correct it! To **Frostivy,** I'm glad it did surprise you! To **Scarlet. Nyx** I'm always working to improve and glad you pointed this out, I'll keep my eye on this! Also, the chapters are getting longer but sometimes I hit a block halfway through! And finally a big thank you **Mrs Sorbo**! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I find it hard to find a good Arthur/ OC fic, hopefully you'll enjoy this!

Thanks to my Beta's! Find a grammatical or spelling mistake we've missed? Let us know!

**Mad Furry Cheshire Cat **, thank you for putting up with suffering my messages about Ideas! You're the best!

Please see the other chapters for disclaimer.

* * *

Strings of Tension

Emma stayed by Arthur's side in silence as he rushed to the training area. It had been seven days since she was almost killed, seven days since she had spoken to Merlin and seven days since she had been made Uther's ward.

Although Emma was now the King's Ward in title, she had become Arthur's responsibility, one that he was not pleased to be burdened with. This unfortunately meant they had to spend an unreasonable amount of time together, which was made increasingly awkward due to tense atmosphere between Merlin and Emma.

Emma had become quiet and disjointed, although Arthur thought he would enjoy the silence from the strange young woman, he found himself becoming concerned about her. And that surprised him, with a hasty decision; he had invited her to the training ground to get her out of her new room. Emma's eyes directly focused upon Merlin, sadness invading her pupils, her one friend in this place had turned away from her, leaving her quite alone. They were fine when in Gaius' chambers, had she not made an oath to protect his secret, so why the sudden change in their friendship? Had some revelation accrued whilst she was recovering?

The knights bowed their heads briefly as a mark of respect to the young Royal and his ward, but quickly lined up to receive their orders. Yelling at Merlin to get his sword, Arthur noted the awkwardness behind them.

Emma was busy within her thoughts to realise Arthur had been waiting for her to move. He had tried to gain her attention by calling her name but received no response; Arthur even went so far as to wave his hand in front her face but it did not provide the desired result.

It was not until Arthur gently placed his hand upon the young woman's shoulder that Emma jumped out of her skin and turned a ghostly shade of white. Her thoughts automatically turned to her now quiet attackers, and the beating of her heart soon filled her ears. Noticing, the knights in front of her and Arthur backing away, her face quickly changed to a tomato red. In an attempt to retain some dignity, Emma quickly forced herself to look at her feet.

"Emma, go sit over there and watch."

She followed to where Arthur gestured, but refused to move, her eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"Hang on; I thought you were going to teach me how to fight!"

Arthur's eyebrows rose up on his forehead, before he burst into full blow laugh. The Knights exchanged a few looks as Emma crossed her arms over her chest, she was very close to stomping her foot.

"What gave you that idea?"

"The part when you waltzed into my room, and said we're going to the Training Grounds."

"Women do not learn to fight."

"I think you find we do, and do it very well."

Merlin handed Arthur his sword, as he began to walk away, ordering his knights to pair up and spar. Frustrated with the turn of events as well as having to rely on others instead of herself, Emma quickly scanned the area, her eyes quickly focusing upon a pile of swords left leaning precariously on a crate.

Dragging her dress across the dirt, she rushed over, picking up the nearest blade in her reach. Emma paused, watching the metal glinting in the sun. Noticing herself take a breath, her mind automatically envisioned the dagger used against her before her eyes.

Taking another breath through gritted teeth, Emma tried to harden her emotions and thoughts, her attackers were gone. Uther had even sent out search party's to make sure this threat against his kingdom was indeed, taken care of and nothing had been found, no sightings, no rumours, nothing. So why did she still feel like this? Emma thought herself a strong independent capable woman, but how does anyone who survived an attempt on their lives move on? How do they overcome the nightmares and fears?

Though her thoughts, Emma became painfully conscious of a pair of eyes watching her. She twirled around, scanning the area, then she realised. Merlin had been watching every move she made. Becoming increasingly annoyed by his unexplained behaviour, she sent him a look of anger, before she stalked off towards the fighting men.

Emma watched as they crossed swords with each other, eager to try and learn what they we doing. It didn't take long before she had raised her weapon, trying to replica their movements. Seeing as she was close to taking out an eye, Arthur broke apart from his partner, annoyed with her actions.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

Emma lowered her sword and walked forward.

"I need you to teach me how to fight."

Arthur thought his ears were deceiving him.

"Look, I don't know how things work from where you're from, but here, the men fight and the women… they..." Arthur seemed to be stuck.

"They do woman things."

"That's a load of bull. Morgana was taught how to fight! She saved your life, if it wasn't for her those snake from that shield would have killed you."

"Morgana's situation is completely different! Did you tell you she saved me? She did not! Now give me that sword."

Arthur and Emma were too engrossed in their argument to notice that they had attracted the attention of the rest of the training grounds occupants.

"Arthur, I need to learn how to fight!"

"Where did this sudden desire come from?!"

"That is none of your business. This is just something I need to do."

"No."

"Arthur," She knew she was sounding desperate but she didn't care, as long as it helped her in her plight. "Please."

"Why?"

"Well… Because…"

"Because, what?"

"Because," She hated how she had to explain herself. "If I don't know how to defend myself what happens if they come back and you and Merlin aren't there?"

Emma's eyes were once again at her feet, her face burning with humiliation. Arthur was once again left speechless, why did she surprise him so much?

With renewed determination, Emma raised her head.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Her eyes met with Arthur's, blue on blue stared for what seemed to be an eternity, before it was broken with the single worded answer.

"No."

Disregarding the whispers around her and the pain that now cycled through her, Emma threw the sword into the ground by Arthur's feet, causing him to have to take a few steps back.

"Fine."

Emma stormed off, ignoring the knights as they parted to let her through. Arthur watched her retreating back in stunned silence as she continued towards the courtyard.

"Emma!" Arthur growled, regaining his senses. "Emma! Where do you think you are going?"

The angry young woman turned violently, her nostrils flaring.

"Where else can I go? Back to my prison of a room!"

Arthur watched her for a few moments, running his hand through his hair in disbelief. All he wanted to do is stop her being so depressed all the time and now she had gotten angry. He really did not understand women, no matter what era they came from.

With a quick movement of his hand, he signalled Merlin to follow her; he would deal with Emma's wrath later.

Reluctant at first, Merlin did as he was ordered. It did not take long for the young warlock to catch up with her; she had been struggling with her dress on the steps. Aware of his presence and of her frustration, Emma rounded on him.

"What Merlin? What are you going to do? Stare at me?! Just leave me alone, you have already shown how much my friendship meant to you!"

Refusing to see the effects of her words, Emma marched off towards her new room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Revelling in the silence and lost in thought, Emma surveyed her room, although it wasn't as large as her last one, it had been richly furnished, the décor was grander and the furniture was littered with carvings. The only problem Emma had with the new refuge was that it was unfortunately next door to Arthur's room.

Deciding to get changed, Emma struggled with the fastenings on her dress, cursing out loud.

Without warning, a short loud knock attacked her door. Startled Emma stared at it for a moment, before the knocking started again, only louder. Opening the door, she peered around it, finding herself surprised to see Merlin, standing ready to knock again.

"Can I come in?"

Emma raised an eyebrow but gestured him through confused by visit, especially after what she had said to him in the courtyard.

Merlin walked over to the centre of the room, closing the door Emma took a few steps, before folding her arms across her chest. Neither party spoke, the silence became tense and uncomfortable, yet they did not break it. Starting to fidget Merlin toyed with the carvings on the chest at the end of her four-poster bed.

She watched his movements and began to frown, unnerved by the silence.

"I know your hurt," Merlin turned to look at her, suspicion clouded her eyes. "But I can explain."

The young warlock took a breath.

"After the attack, when you were resting in Gaius' chamber. I went to see-" Merlin considered his next words carefully.

"An old friend for advice, about the question you asked me."

"To send me home?"

"Yes, to send you home."

Emma thoughts swayed on the word home, and her heart skipped a beat. She missed it so much, words couldn't describe it.

"And?" She attempted to keep her voice neutral but failed, miserably.

"It wasn't good news."

"And this is why you completely disregarded our friendship after I made an oath to protect your secret!"

Merlin faltered, knowing what she said was true. He waited until he saw some of her anger dissipate before he continued.

"Emma this friend is someone magical, he told me of my destiny. And I told him of you."

"Ok, and what did this friend have to say with this so called bad news?"

"Well, Em, now that you're here. In this time."

Merlin could not look her in the eye.

"He said your presence has rewritten our destinies. That he can't tell if you are a friend or foe to us but you have changed the course of destiny some completely."

They both paused, Emma looked utterly confused.

"Ok? You believe in something I don't know I did and it may or may not be for the better? I don't see how that's bad; I can see how it makes you a superstitious fool."

Seeing the look of his face Emma moved towards him, arms by her side.

"Merlin? What is it?"

"Em, you may want to sit down."

She ignored his request, and stood defiantly.

"Merlin, what is this bad news?"

"You can't go home. You will live and die here." He watched as she tried to fight the tears and the heartbreak which was evident on her face.

"I'm sorry but you'll never see your family again."

Emma felt her knees buckle underneath her but she refused to fall. She knew people would tell her this, try to make her accept her circumstances.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Merlin."

"Look, if it was up to me and I knew how to, I really would help you, it's just the dragon-"

"Dragon?"

Merlin paled realising what he'd let slip, whipping a tear which had escaped down her check, Emma tried to compose herself.

"What dragon, Merlin?"

She felt the bile rise to her throat, Dragons and living didn't necessary go hand in hand in tales from her time.

Whilst blood rushed to her head in panic, a single thought managed to force its way through, did he say the Dragon 'told' him?

Emma became aware she was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish in shock.

"You-" Her voice came out as a raspy whisper.

"You expect me to believe that the Dragon talks?"

Merlin began to answer but was immediately interrupted.

"Wait, where the hell is this Dragon? I mean its massive right? And it flies! Someone is bound to notice a giant flying lizard! Is it dangerous? My God, we need to tell Arthur! Hang on, does it breathe fire?! How is this even possible?"

Under the barrage of questions Merlin didn't know what to begin with, but decided to answer the first one.

"He's imprisoned under the castle."

"Under the castle! UNDER THE CASTLE! Are you kidding me! Just set a time bomb underneath our feet! Does anyone know he's there?!"

"Uther captured him and imprisoned him down there. He's the last of his kind."

Emma nodded, acknowledging what Merlin had said, but with the amount of questions spiralling around in her head, the panicked young woman found herself searching for a chair. Making her way over to the cushioned chair near her fireplace, Emma took a few breathes to process the facts about a supposed dangerous mythical creature.

"Do you trust it? What the- the Dragon says?"

"Without him, I'd probably be dead. He's taught me so much. Without him Camelot could have been destroyed so many times."

"So how does this magical talking Dragon know so much?"

"He's old, really old. He's a creature of magic."

"And-" Emma hated having to ask this question, which had been implanted within her thought processes. "And he says I can't get home?"

The young warlock sat next to her, trying to sympathise with her unique situation.

"I'm sorry, he said nothing me or him do will change that."

Little did he know how much of an impact those words had, desperately clinging a seemingly irrational hope, Emma began to form a plan, surely there were more than one powerful magical being who could granted her wish.

"Em, are you alright? You've gone quiet?"

"Yeah, yeah. I will be, it's just hard. But hey, I'm still alive right?!"

"That's one way to look at it."

Emma leant against Merlin for a moment before he started to laugh, looking up in shock, she followed the direction his eyes were focused on, seeing nothing, Emma gave him a confused look.

"What?"

Merlin tried to stop himself, but couldn't.

"What is it?"

Taking a few breathes he managed to giggle out his words.

"You say you don't need a Ladies Maid but look at the state of the back of your dress!"

Emma let a small smile grace her lips.

"I've been able to dress myself since I was four; the ability to undress has been a challenge."

They shared a small smile. Emma tried to feel the lacing at the back to try and untangle it, only to fail further.

"Come here."

Merlin tried to unpick the illogical knot she had managed to create.

Whilst Merlin was attempting to free Emma, Arthur stood in the doorway in shock.

"Merlin! What are you doing?"

The young warlock and woman jumped up as Arthur stormed in.

"She's the King's Ward!"

"Arthur it's not what you think!"

Emma walked up to the Prince, annoyed at the impression they had given him.

"He was just helping me, I couldn't undo the back of my dress."

"Really? Well that's not what it looked like!"

Holding the bridge of her nose, Emma tried to keep her temper in check.

"If you are so worried, why do you take off my dress?!"

An awkward silence filled the room, as the connotations of Emma's words hit her full force.

"Don't answer that!"

* * *

Thanks you reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
